


Lipstick

by vocalline



Series: Lips [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Facial, Hand Jobs, Lipstick, M/M, Marking?, Rimming, idk why that's always a thing?, maybe slight somnophilia?, mentions of branding and allusions to ownership, possessive partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: He thinks about the stuff he’s kept hidden in the box at the back of his closet for the last few weeks. He thinks about how today is their last public schedule for a few days, how Taeil said“Hyuckie, no marks.”--Direct follow-up to Lipslick.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: Lips [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166027
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - a huge thank you to Tal for looking over this for me! 💚
> 
> 2 - I _love_ red lipstick more than any other makeup product.  
> [These are three of my favorites. I was personally picturing Russian Red.](https://twitter.com/v0calline/status/1362076559075500033?s=20)
> 
> 3 - [A rather extensive thread of some Haechan and Taeil reference photos.](https://twitter.com/v0calline/status/1362900830618152961)
> 
> 4 - This is also all Haechan's fault for recommending Lipstick on bubble and then finding out the content of the lyrics when the song actually dropped.
> 
> 5 - I also had most of this written BEFORE I found out about [Taeil's actual lipstick thing](https://twitter.com/ekfxodlf/status/1361721277975699458?s=20). Great Geminis think alike.

Hyuck wakes up with the alarm and hits the snooze button before Taeil can stir. It’s still dark out, just before sunrise. Hyuck nuzzles his face into the crook of Taeil’s neck, snuggling closer, warm under the blankets. 

Taeil sighs in his sleep, but he doesn’t move, Hyuck practically sprawled on top of him.

Hyuck keeps his face pushed against Taeil’s neck, savoring the warmth, the clean smell of Taeil’s skin. He drops kisses slowly, gently against Taeil’s pulse point, working his way up. There’s a small gasp when Hyuck sucks a little at a spot just under Taeil’s jaw. 

Hyuck grins. “Good morning.”

Taeil makes a sleepy noise, shifting, his hand coming up to card lazily through Hyuck’s hair. He tugs a bit when Hyuck’s teeth scrape down the side of his neck.

“Hyuck.” Taeil’s voice is low and rough with sleep. There’s a warning there though, even as he tips his head further to the side. “Hyuckie, no marks.”

Hyuck hums, content with lazy wet kisses, for now, his lips still feeling raw and swollen from the way Taeil bit into them before bed. “We have to get up soon anyway. I wanted to let you sleep more.” The words are spoken into the dip of Taeil’s collarbone.

Eyes still closed, Taeil laughs a little at the pout he can hear in Hyuck’s voice. “Now, if that were true...”

“Ah, hyung,” Hyuck whines, “I didn’t do anything.” Taeil pats him on the butt as a means of comfort, but it only serves to make Hyuck wriggle on top of him. 

Hyuck bites into Taeil’s shoulder, not enough to mark his skin, more playful than anything. But his still sleepy mind is wandering. He thinks about the stuff he’s kept hidden in the box at the back of his closet for the last few weeks. He thinks about how today is their last public schedule for a few days, how Taeil said “ _Hyuckie, no marks.”_

“Hyuck,” Taeil groans, shifting his shoulder away from Hyuck’s teeth. “C’mon, let’s get up. We can sleep in tomorrow.”

Hyuck concedes, letting Taeil roll him onto his back and then pull him out of bed, both of them going about their morning routines to get ready for the day.

When he goes to the fifth floor to change out of his pajamas and into some actual clothes, Hyuck’s gaze lingers on the little black box on the back shelf of his closet. He thinks about how he plans to take advantage of it as long as they’re not too tired at the end of the day. 

\--

It first started with dark looks as they got their makeup done backstage. Music shows, concerts, photoshoots...it didn’t really matter as long as there was makeup involved.

It was just eyes meeting across whatever room they were all in as color was brushed, tapped, smeared onto lips.

Hyuck caught on quickly, especially when Taeil seemed to fixate on his mouth if any kind of stain was left over after schedules. Hyuck had tried to be discreet, asking stylists for recommendations for actual lipsticks and tints and the best removers. He managed to play it off as trying to buy the best gifts for his mom and sister the couple of times someone else overheard. 

The closest call was nearly falling asleep in the van, phone in hand, different swatches of some luxury brand pulled up on the screen. His phone had started to slip from his fingers and Taeil had reached out to save it from certain death, his fingers brushing against Hyuck’s. 

Hyuck had jerked awake and away, clutching his phone to his chest. Taeil just gave him a weird look but didn’t ask any questions as they settled back against the seats to nap on the way back home.

Suffice to say, Hyuck built himself quite the little collection and kept it tucked away in a little black box at the back of his closet. He played with all of them, practiced applying each one. 

He finally chose one that felt the nicest on his lips and still left the best prints against the back of his hand.

Then, he just needed to wait for an opportunity.

\--

It’s many hours later, in Hyuck’s room this time. Taeil is already sprawled across Hyuck’s bed in nothing but his shorts. He's absorbed in something on his phone while Hyuck goes about his nightly routine.

Hyuck glances at the little box on the shelf before he closes his closet. He pulls the oversize t-shirt he conveniently swiped that morning from Taeil's room over his head. The material is soft and worn, falling halfway down his thighs, hiding his bright blue briefs from view. He turns the lights down a bit before he climbs onto the bed with Taeil.

Taeil finally looks up from his phone, moving to put it on the shelf above Hyuck's bed. He throws an arm out for Hyuck to lay his head on, which he does, immediately plastering himself to Taeil's side.

"Tired?"

Hyuck shakes his head. He winds an arm around Taeil, squeezing tight for a moment. "Are you?"

"Nope."

Hyuck hums, tripping his fingers up and down Taeil's side. He's not really sure how to broach the subject. What if he's read this whole thing all wrong?

Taeil shifts, pulling his arm from under Hyuck's head and rolling to his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "You're awfully quiet," he remarks, looking down at Hyuck.

"I'm never quiet." Hyuck rolls onto his back, peering up at Taeil from under his lashes.

That earns him a laugh. "Only sometimes. But quiet means trouble with you," Taeil says. "What are you thinking about?"

Hyuck reaches for Taeil's free hand, tangling their fingers together, bringing it to his mouth. He kisses Taeil's knuckles. "Are you sure you're not tired?

"Do you _want_ me to be tired? Or are you avoiding the question?" Taeil unlaces their fingers, tipping Hyuck's face up. Hyuck blinks at him before averting his gaze. "That's what I thought. What's bothering you?"

Hyuck licks his lips. He doesn't miss the way Taeil's eyes dart down to watch the movement. Maybe he really is reading this correctly.

"What if...could we, I, maybe try something different?" Hyuck blurts out.

Taeil tilts his head, confused. He's quiet for a moment and Hyuck can tell he's trying to think of anything Hyuck might have mentioned before and they haven't played around with yet.

"Um. I mean." Hyuck stumbles over his words. "If you’re fine, we don't have to or anything. It's just."

"That's not a no, Hyuck." Taeil leans down pressing his mouth to Hyuck's for a moment, the kiss a small reassurance. "I just can't think of anything?" He smiles. "You going to tell me?"

Hyuck can feel his face heating up. "It's um. It might be better if I just show you. I guess?"

Taeil nods. "Alright."

Hyuck pecks him on the mouth before moving to crawl off the bed. "I'll be right back."

Taeil just watches, amused, as Hyuck goes to the closet, retrieves his little black box, and locks himself in the bathroom.

Hyuck rests his forehead on the bathroom door. What if he really is wrong about this and Taeil laughs him out of the room? He can’t believe he’s about to do this. He pulls out his little magnifying compact mirror and his preferred lipstick. It’s a rich red, the formula soft and smooth as he applies it. 

He’s gotten good at this if he does say so himself. He knows how to make the edges of his lips sharp and clean, how to slow down with his upper lip, emphasizing the fullness, the peaks and dip of his cupid’s bow. 

He lays it on in a couple of thick layers, checking to make sure the color is even all over and the edges are sharpened to perfection. If he’s doing this, he’s fucking doing it _right_. He takes a deep breath, putting everything away before opening the bathroom door. 

Taeil looks up expectantly at the sound of the door opening. “Well, c’mon then.” He laughs when Hyuck peeks around the edge of the door. The sound trails off with a wheeze as Hyuck steps into the room. 

Hyuck goes to his closet with quick steps, hoping to hide the nervousness he feels with Taeil’s eyes on him now. He puts the little box back in its place and turns to face Taeil.

The gaze he’s met with is dark, intense. He tries, and does, his best to keep from biting his lips and messing up all his hard work.

“So you noticed,” Taeil says, eyes trained intently on Hyuck’s mouth. He moves to sit up against the headboard.

“Uh, kind of hard not to, you know?” Hyuck climbs onto the bed, shuffling forward on his knees. “You get a little aggressive with the kissing sometimes when there’s stuff left on me.”

Taeil reaches for him, pulling Hyuck onto his lap. “Your mouth is so pretty.” He cups Hyuck’s face with his hands, turning his head gently, just looking, admiring the way the colour looks on Hyuck. “It’s so…” Taeil drags his thumb just under Hyuck’s bottom lip, not daring to touch the perfectly applied lipstick. “Where did you learn how to do this?”

Hyuck grins brightly, his teeth a brilliant white against the red of his lips. “YouTube tutorials. Do you like it?”

“Do I— Hyuck.” Taeil leans in, pressing a kiss just to the side of Hyuck’s mouth. “That’s an understatement.” Hyuck blushes under the attention when Taeil meets his eyes. “What about you?”

“Me?” Hyuck hums a little, shrugging. “It’s whatever. I don’t really mind wearing it. I know you like it though, so I learned how to do it.” 

“It’s so pretty,” Taeil says with a smile. “Thank you.” He nuzzles his cheek against Hyuck’s for a moment, moving to nip at his earlobe. “I’m going to feel bad if we mess it up.”

Hyuck can feel his ears turning red. _Now or never,_ he thinks. “It’s, uh… I _do_ get something out of this too,” he says quietly, biting the inside of his cheek.

Taeil pulls back, eyes narrowed.

Hyuck squirms as Taeil’s arms move to wrap around his waist loosely. No way out now. “Do you remember what you said this morning?”

“This morning?” Taeil purses his lips, thinking, and Hyuck can see the moment when Taeil remembers, his eyes widening. “No marks. You mean, you want to. Like this?"

Hyuck nods. "It'll come off. I have stuff to do that." He rests his forehead against Taeil's. "Is that okay?" He rubs his nose against Taeil's, their lips not touching, but close enough for their breaths to mingle when Taeil whispers his answer.

"Yes."

Hyuck nudges Taeil’s chin up. “I’m sad I can’t ever leave marks on you.” He leans in, pressing his lips hard to the cut of Taeil’s jaw before pulling back. He takes in the print of his lips. It’s so bright, the red striking against Taeil’s skin.

He leans in again, lower this time, and Taeil turns his head further, the lines of his neck standing out. “Like that?” Hyuck murmurs, dragging his lips down Taeil’s neck, leaving a trail of red before he kisses at the pretty tendon peeking out under the skin.

“Yeah.” Taeil’s hands slide around the back of Hyuck’s thighs, pulling him closer.

“I’d leave marks all over you if I could,” Hyuck says, switching to the other side of Taeil’s neck, dropping a quick series of little marks there before he pulls back, pressing his lips together to redistribute the lipstick. 

Hyuck plants a smacking kiss right at the base of Taeil’s throat, creating a full perfect mark of his lips. It looks like a brand against Taeil’s skin. “Fuck,” Hyuck breathes, lifting his head to look Taeil in the face, mind racing.

_Taeil is mine. I want everyone to know. I want to mark him, ruin him. I want to ow—_

“What?” Taeil gasps when Hyuck grinds his hips forward. “Baby, wha—” He moans when one of Hyuck’s hands tangles into his hair, pulling his head back. 

Hyuck bites at the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t dare voice the thought that crossed his mind, but he leans in. “Can I kiss you?”

Taeil’s lips are parted, his breaths coming out in little whines from the slow rhythm Hyuck has set up with his hips. Taeil almost laughs. “Isn’t that what you’ve been doing?” 

_Cheeky_ , Hyuck thinks, leaning in close. “Hyung, please.” 

“Go on.” Taeil’s hands slip under Hyuck’s borrowed shirt, cupping his ass before sliding up the soft skin of his back. Hyuck moans at the touch, arching and pressing into Taeil’s chest as he finally lays claim to his mouth. 

It’s filthy, wet, and Hyuck is rough, biting and sucking at the plush curve of Taeil’s bottom lip. He licks into Taeil’s mouth, the desperate sounds from both of them caught between their lips. 

Hyuck slips a hand down between them, moving to cup the bulge of Taeil’s cock through his shorts at the same time he pulls back to look at the mess he’s made.

Taeil is flushed, eyes closed, lips full and wet, and smeared red from Hyuck’s lipstick. He moans brokenly, pushing into Hyuck’s touch. His eyes flutter open to meet Hyuck’s dark stare.

“Let me get you off,” Hyuck says, lips brushing Taeil’s once again. He drags the heel of his hand up Taeil’s length, pulling a low groan from Taeil’s throat.

“Let me see you,” Taeil counters, his hands going to the hem of Hyuck’s t-shirt, running his hands up Hyuck’s sides, dragging the shirt along. He fans his thumbs over Hyuck’s nipples eliciting a high sharp sound of pleasure.

“Okay, okay, yes,” Hyuck breathes out. The second the shirt clears his head, his hair falling around his face, he’s leaning in, both of them sighing at the skin on skin contact. He pushes Taeil back against his pillows, leaning to the side to fumble between the headboard and the mattress for the bottle he has stashed there.

When Hyuck sits upright again, he pauses at the sight in front of him. 

Taeil is sprawled in his sheets, mouth stained red, the imprint of Hyuck’s mouth scattered over his neck, the pretty perfect mark in the hollow of his throat standing out amongst them all. 

The word _brand_ , unhelpfully, comes to Hyuck’s mind once again.

Hyuck leans down, presses his lips to the dip between Taeil’s pecs. The mark isn’t as pronounced as the others, the product drying down on his lips. He frowns for a moment before he clambers off Taeil and hurries back to the closet.

Taeil makes a confused noise, making to sit up, but then Hyuck is back, a tube of lipstick and compact mirror in hand. Hyuck drops them beside Taeil on the bed and slips out of his underwear before reaching for Taeil’s shorts. Taeil lifts his hips to help, kicking them off with a flick of his ankle just before Hyuck climbs back onto the bed. He straddles Taeil’s thighs, settling on his knees, his hands firmly pressing Taeil back down against the pillows.

“I decided I’m not finished,” Hyuck says with a pout, picking up the lipstick and the mirror.

Taeil’s eyes widen, his hands moving to Hyuck’s thighs, sliding up to grip at his hips. “Hyuck, are you...” He trails off, his fingers digging into Hyuck’s skin.

Hyuck opens the tube, cocking an eyebrow at Taeil for a second before he looks at himself in the mirror. The lipstick didn’t smear as much as he had feared, but then again, he _had_ tested it out. He’s still pleased with the result. 

Hyuck drags the lipstick over his lower lip, the colour once again bold and bright. He feels Taeil shudder beneath him. He’s more careful with his top lip, carefully maneuvering along the curve of his cupid’s bow. He lays the product on thicker than before until his lips feel almost heavy with it. 

"Fuck," Taeil breathes out.

Hyuck glances down. "Oh." He grins wickedly, satisfied with his reapplication process. He caps the tube, laying it carefully to the side. "Did you like watching me put it on?"

Taeil groans, shifting underneath him. "Yes."

Hyuck himself is hard, yes, but not unbearably so. Taeil was hard before, just from the kissing, from Hyuck's hips against his earlier. But now? Taeil's cock is full and flushed, leaking against his stomach.

Hyuck reaches out, drawing a finger from base to tip, gathering the wetness there onto his fingertip and bringing it to his mouth, his tongue coming out for a taste, careful not to touch his lips.

"Oh fuck, baby." Taeil gasps, his grip turns bruising on Hyuck's hips. He drags Hyuck forward until their cocks are nestled alongside each other, Hyuck rolling his hips slow and hard against Taeil's. "You're so fucking hot."

"I was gonna jerk you off," Hyuck says, clearly amused. He meets Taeil's dark eyes, holding his gaze as he leans forward. He flicks his tongue over Taeil's nipple before he seals his lips around it, sucking hard just once before he pulls back, leaving a perfect red print of his mouth. "But that's too easy." He kisses lightly at Taeil's ribs, the fleeting touch almost ticklish.

Hyuck shifts, putting another pretty brand-like mark right over Taeil's heart. "You like this, don't you?"

Taeil whines out "yes, I like it," as Hyuck moves again, between Taeil's legs, sliding down the bed. He leaves a light trail of kiss marks along Taeil's stomach.

Taeil arches into the touch when Hyuck's lips press hard against his hip bone, a bright mark left in their place when Hyuck moves to nuzzle against the base of Taeil's dick.

Hyuck looks up to see Taeil's head thrown back against the pillows, the stark lines of his neck standing out under a smattering of red lip prints.

"Hyung, look at me," he whines, before sticking his tongue out to lick Taeil from base to tip, flicking hard at the head.

Taeil curses, his hands curling into the sheets. He blinks his eyes open, looking down his body to see Hyuck rutting slowly against the mattress between his thighs.

"I want you to watch," Hyuck says, pushing Taeil's thighs up and back.

Taeil digs his heels into the mattress, his hips chasing the soft touches of Hyuck's lips against his length. "I'm gonna die," Taeil whimpers out.

Hyuck smothers a laugh by kissing at the soft insides of Taeil's thighs. "Don't be dramatic, hyung," he trills. He works his way up, his nose brushing the bend of Taeil's groin. He sucks an actual bruise there, the mark blooming dark pink inside the print of his lips when he pulls away.

Taeil moans at the feel of Hyuck's mouth breaking suction over his skin. "You left a mark, oh my god."

"No one is going to see it unless they're putting their nose in your balls," Hyuck quips. "And those are mine." He laps at said balls, earning a groan from above, one of Taeil's hands moving to tangle in his hair.

Taeil gasps when Hyuck pushes at his thighs, spreading him more. He makes a strangled sound when Hyuck's tongue trails lower, a sloppy wet kiss over his perineum.

Hyuck glances up, meeting Taeil’s eyes for a moment, and dips down further. Taeil cries out, hips jerking up, Hyuck’s hands on his ass, holding him open as he licks hard right over Taeil’s rim. 

“Please,” Taeil gasps out, his hand tightening in Hyuck’s hair, causing Hyuck to moan, the sound muffled, more felt than heard, right against his rim. Taeil cants his hips down, chasing after more, whatever Hyuck will give him.

The noises that Hyuck makes are downright filthy as he licks into Taeil, slow and firm. He keeps going until Taeil is babbling, whining, tugging almost painfully at his hair. Hyuck pulls back, looking at the messy smears of red he’s left between Taeil’s cheeks. The word _mine_ comes to his mind again as he looks up, seeing Taeil collapsed back against the pillows again, panting, Hyuck’s lips branded all over his skin.

“Hyuckie, please,” Taeil moans, reaching for his cock. “I can’t, I need you.” 

Hyuck brushes Taeil’s hand aside. 

“Mine,” he whispers, wrapping his long fingers around Taeil’s length, his touch gentle as he moves to fit his lips over the head. 

Taeil’s low groan reverberates through the room. Hyuck’s mouth is soft and wet, and Hyuck moans in reply when the tip slides into his throat. He wonders what it must look like to Taeil, Hyuck’s red-lipsticked mouth swallowing him all the way down.

Judging from the way Taeil’s hips jerk, and the choked whimpers, it must be good. Hyuck pulls back slowly, making sure he drags his lips, hoping it’s leaving trails of red. 

“Hyung, tell me when you’re close.” Hyuck kisses at the crown of Taeil’s cock, waiting for Taeil to nod, breathless whimpers falling from his mouth. He hungrily takes Taeil down again, bobbing his head and sucking gently.

It doesn’t take long, with Hyuck dragging his tongue along the underside on the upstroke.

"Hyuck, I'm gonna, fuck," Taeil pants out. He groans as Hyuck pulls off, wraps his hand around Taeil's cock, and strokes up hard, once, twice. 

“Eyes on me,” Hyuck says, just before he flicks his tongue just under the head.

Taeil barely manages to keep his eyes open as he comes, the first shot landing right across Hyuck's bright red mouth. "Oh my god," he gasps, trembling through his orgasm as he comes over Hyuck's face and hand, Hyuck working him all the way through it until he’s just shy of overstimulation.

Hyuck scrambles up onto his knees, moving to straddle Taeil's hips as he sinks back against the bed. "Fuck, hyung," Hyuck rasps, voice ruined. He wraps his sticky hand around his own cock, thrusting into his own fist.

Taeil reaches up, dragging his fingers through the mess on Hyuck's cheek before pushing them past Hyuck's parted lips. Hyuck moans, sucking around Taeil's fingers, cleaning them. Taeil pulls his hand away, fingers wet and striped with red. He reaches around, those same fingers slipping between Hyuck's cheeks and rubbing firmly across his hole.

Hyuck's moan is loud, his hips stuttering helplessly, caught between his own hand and Taeil's fingers. Then he comes with a shattered little cry, shaking apart, spilling right over the lip print on Taeil's hip.

Hyuck whines, collapsing bonelessly atop Taeil, and they lay there catching their breath for a few moments. 

“Please tell me whatever you have to get this off with will work all over,” Taeil says, trying to roll Hyuck off of him.

“I don’t know,” Hyuck mumbles, raising his head to look at Taeil. “I only tested this out on the back of my hand.”

Taeil snorts out a laugh when he gets a look at Hyuck’s come and lipstick smeared face. “Oh, baby, you are a mess. Let’s go have a shower, hmm?”

\--

They stand together at the end of the bed in nothing but the towels around their waists, skin warm and pink from being scrubbed clean.

“Hyung…”

“Um. I think your sheets are ruined.”

“Yeah… your shirt too.”

“Hyuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> You probably aren't supposed to use oil cleanser the way Hyuck does in the shower but oh well~
> 
> feel free to come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/v0calline) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/v0calline).


End file.
